


Balancing the Scales

by Ellegamgee



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angelo is a bro, Arum doesn't want to deal with feelings, Arum thinks humans are strange (but he loves his humans anyway), Damien cares too much, Damien thinks too much, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post Season 2, Relationship Negotiation, Rilla deals with a lot, blink and you'll miss it sexytime references, but he will for his humans, canon (somewhat) atypical Arum (attempting at) dealing with feelings, caring (and nosy) Keep, dorky Angelo, drunk Damien, drunk Damien is funny, otherwise no warnings needed, patient Rilla, perplexed Arum, rilla loves her boys, slight angst, talking and cuddling and fluff, the Keep takes care of its babies (and they are all it's babies), they need to work things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegamgee/pseuds/Ellegamgee
Summary: Damien is drunk and speaks his heart, expressing a worry that has been consuming him. Arum does not want to talk about feelings, but he will for his humans, especially to assauge the fears of his poet. Rilla loves her boys, even when they exasperate her, for they also make her so very happy.Angelo tries to help, and the Keep actually helps (along with being nosy).





	Balancing the Scales

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, and I'm relatively new to the fandom. (Listened on release date for the first time on Tuesday.) This started with two thoughts that both occurred to me while relistening during the hiatus. One, that drunk Damien (heard in Lady of the Lake) was fun to listen to. (Please imagine that voice for him during this whole fic, except maybe when he is actively, really trying to focus and get it together.) The second one was. . . well, it was the thought that Damien comes up with in the story, that worries him so much.
> 
> If you want to chat on tumblr, I have one under the same name. I don't post much, but would love to chat!

The first indication that Arum had that things were not quite right was that Damien’s voice was not the first one he heard through the portal into the Keep. It was rare that either of his two humans brought anyone with them, for obvious reasons. So, the sound of another voice, though far off, already made Arum stiffen and hiss. A second later, he recognized the voice as Damien’s “best friend and rival,” as both of them were constantly calling each other. Sir Angelo, Arum recalled, the loud, touchy one. “Thank you, Friend Keep!” Angelo declared, practically shouting as usual, if not possibly even more so, though with a waver to his voice that Arum didn’t recognize. The Keep made a few cascading notes, which Arum recognized as _ You're welcome _, more or less. “Such a wonderous place. . . er. . . thing. . . er. . person? A great friend indeed, Sir Damien.” Ah, Damien was with him, then. 

A large grove of plants and trees, including some he had been checking up on, separated Arum from the two knights. Putting away his tools, Arum made his way toward them. _ It will be good to see my honeysuckle again. _ He thought, not that he would admit aloud the ache he felt when separated from him, or Amaryllis, for even a short time. _ And I must make sure that the other one, the not-so-little knight, does not break anything. _ Though he still could not see them, Arum could tell the other knight was continuing the conversation, and could just faintly hear Damien as well, much less eloquent and much more quiet than usual. _ He sounds. . . strange. _Arum had just enough time to notice, before he heard another approach the two of them. Partially because of the closer proximity, and partially because Damien had suddenly started talking loudly in earnest, the strange shift in his voice all the more evident.

“My Rilla!” He proclaimed. _ So, Amaryllis has found our knight before me. _ “Oh Saints, I have missed you so, my forever flower, my heart, my love! Though Sir Angelo and I were only on our mission a few days, it felt like months, like years! My sweet, beautiful, wise, lovely Rilla! Saint Damien be praised that I am in your arms once more!” Arum finally was close enough to see them through the trees, though not enough to approach yet. Both knights had brought their horses through, and Angelo busied himself with finding a spot to tie them to for now, while the other knight was occupied. Arum couldn’t help a chuckle as he watched Damien practically fall into Amaryllis’ arms. She held him up, just barely, glancing between him and Angelo, with a look that managed to be both caring and annoyed. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Damien. I’m glad you’re back.” Though her voice was soft and loving, and she kissed the top of Damien’s head, Amaryllis did not seem entirely pleased. In Amaryllis’ embrace, Damien continued to murmur poetic phrases, which may have meant more if they hadn’t come from a voice so strangely sing-song, high-pitched and erratic. So unlike their knight, at least not what he usually sounded like in his right mind. Amaryllis evidently noticed the difference in him as well, and knew even better what it meant, by the way that she glared at the other knight. “Angelo!” Amaryllis said firmly, like summoning an errant animal. 

“Yes, Rilla!” The other knight ran back toward them, making odd noises as he went. “I am glad to see you as well, my friend! Our mission was a success! We were able to slay the mon. . . “ Here the man pointedly stopped, and frowned. Arum could almost see his mind working to find the right word. It seemed to be an effort to do this and also stay upright, as Angelo swayed just a bit before regaining his composure, and continuing on as if nothing had happened. “. . . the creature!” Angelo grinned, seemingly proud of himself. _Monster. _Arum thought. _But he no longer says that word. Perhaps even because of me. _He found it odd how much that thought pleased him. “The people of the village it terrorized were most grateful. But we both are very happy to be back home again!” Angelo spread his arms widely, as if to join them both in an embrace, but quickly let his arms down, thinking better of it, from the look Amaryllis gave him over Damien’s shoulder. 

“Angelo. While I am very glad you, and especially Damien, are home, I do wonder why you are coming home _like this._” Her flat tone barely held back an annoyance that even Angelo could notice, though somehow Damien was none the wiser. Arum was glad he had not approached, at least not yet, watching from the border between the grove of trees and the clearing that the knights had arrived in.

“Well, er. . . . you see, Rilla.” The knight practically squirmed under her watch, and suddenly refused to look her in the eye. Which was amusing, given his much larger and more imposing figure than the herbalist. “ The people of the village wished to. . . thank us for our help in defending them. So, they threw a celebration in our honor. Of course, it would be quite rude to refuse. And when the celebration ended up including a few toasts to the creature's death, and to our health, and to the village’s prosperity. . . .” Angelo had almost lost his balance once more, as his sentence trailed off. _Drunk, silly humans. That explains Damien’s strange behavior. And the big oaf’s difficulty at staying upright as well. _

“Then a few rounds became many, and you two ended up like this.” Amaryllis finished his thought for him, then sighed. "Saints. . . . I guess I can’t get mad at you for that.” She paused, which happened to coincide with a break in Damien’s mutterings. He kissed her cheek, and she wryly smiled, despite herself. “But why. . . not that I’m not happy you’re back, mind you. But why didn’t you just rest it off there, rather than ride in this state? It's a little late to be traveling, even if it was partly by portal.” 

“We would have, friend Rilla! They did offer us a place to stay in the village. However, there was a slight problem. You see, Damien. . . .” Angelo started to explain, but was interrupted by Damien himself, almost at the sound of his name. The poet had suddenly begun to look around them frantically, an abrupt longing seeping into his voice as he did not immediately find what he was looking for. 

“Oh, my Rilla, where is our lovely Lord Arum? Where is our Arum, our lily, our lizard?” Damien whined. "Our magical. . . con. . . construct. . . something." He frowned, looking unaccustomed to not finding the words he was looking for. Damien sighed, and continued to address Amaryllis vehemently. "Saint Damien, give me strength, for I can't stand to be apart from him for another moment. I need to kiss our dear lizard on his snout. I need those strong arms, I need to look in those violet eyes of his, enchanting, enthralling. . . . “ Damien continued on, but Arum can scarcely hear him, as he has fallen to murmuring once more. Arum’s frill flared at how distraught Damien’s voice became, realizing their separation, and at the longing he heard in the knight’s voice, matched in his own heart. 

“Well, that was somewhat the problem, Rilla.” Angelo said apologetically, over his friend’s continued declarations. “Damien always is extra. . . poetic when he has been enjoying a few drinks. But this time, unlike the others, it was not only about you, Rilla, but it was also . . . .” Angelo trailed off once more, the evidence easily heard, without needing an explanation. “I felt it best that this continued at a better place for it, especially since, as his best friend and rival, I did not want his heartache to continue any longer than it needed to. Don’t worry, I do not think any of the villagers suspected the true nature of his speech.” Angelo’s brows drew together in concentration. “Although one did ask if he had a pet lizard back home.” 

“What?" Arum couldn’t help exclaiming, letting out what his humans would describe as a snort, though he would deny it. No longer able to merely observe, Arum made his way to join the others. Damien lost no time in closing the gap between them, Amaryllis barely escaping being knocked over in the process. Like he had done with their herbalist, Damien ended up almost entirely leaning on Arum, and was even more inclined toward physical affection than usual, so finding a balance that worked for both of them was a slight challenge. Finally, Arum ended up holding Damien around the waist with his two lower arms. This left his upper arms free, one of which ended up absentmindedly, but carefully, running his claws through Damien’s hair, causing the knight to make noises of satisfaction. 

Despite what he was doing with the rest of his body, Arum tried to seem unfazed, glaring at the other, intruding knight and gesturing at Angelo with his remaining arm. “I wish you didn’t have to let that misconception remain. The indignity of it all. Mistaken for a common lizard, for a pet of all things. Hummph.” Angelo looked like he was about to protest, to say he would have said the truth if he could. But Amaryllis just laughed, easily seeing through the facade. Arum glanced down as Damien ran a finger up and down the scales of one of his arms, and couldn’t help but smile. “It is good to have you back, little knight. I am glad you are . . . well.” 

Without warning, Damien seemed to remember his passionate speech that had been interrupted by Arum's arrival. With great care, and the type of solemnity Damien usually reserved for reciting epic stories, he extricated himself from Arum’s hold, standing squarely in front of him and looking him in the eye. The knight's sudden seriousness and formality was in sharp contrast to his current condition, especially with Amaryllis watching from the side, stifling a giggle. “My dear Lord Arum.” Damien began. To his credit, most of the waver had left his voice, seemingly with some effort. Still, it could almost be believed that he was back to his usual self. “I must speak my heart. I must tell you something that I have discovered, when searching my soul, when riding the waves that my heart takes me on, in order to be who I was meant to be, who my saintly namesake would wish. So that I. . . .”

“What did you wish to tell me, honeysuckle?” Arum interjected, losing patience. Damien’s face fell, and Arum hastened to fix the damage he had caused. “I only. . . I would very much like to know, Damien, and you seem to be getting in the way of yourself in the telling. Carry on, my prattler.” This satisfied Damien, though he looked first at Angelo, then at Amaryllis, especially lingering on her before continuing.

“I have had a revelation, which is about our. . . about us, as we continue to figure out what that means.” Damien glanced to the ground, as if something were keeping him from what he wanted to say. _ Perhaps this is actually something of concern, and not just Damien’s usual worries and philosophical queries. _Damien closed what little gap there was between himself and Arum, and spoke in what seemed to be intended as a whisper, though the volume of his voice had barely changed. “But it must be shared with you alone, dear Arum. No one must know, least of all our Amaryllis. I fear it will break her heart.” 

This statement sent Arum reeling, torn between taking it at face value or as the drunken ramblings of someone who thought and worried too much. His mind switched between his own curiosity, to protecting Amaryllis, to satisfying Damien’s need to speak what was on his heart before it metaphorically burst. He looked to Amaryllis for guidance, but she was, at first, unhelpful, lost deep in her own thoughts. The other knight was no help, either, as Angelo seemed to purposefully not be paying attention to the conversation, an easier task for him at the moment than not, it seemed. Arum himself was stuck unmoving, in both body and mind, like if he were truly bespelled. 

After a moment, it was Amaryllis who went to action. “Angelo.” He started at her voice, still looking toward her like a puppy being called. “Let’s find you somewhere to stay. Keep, could you make a room for Angelo for tonight? He may want something overlooking that stone outcropping, you know the one. Could you see what you can do?” Some ascending notes from the Keep gave an affirmation, and vines grew to show them the way to where the Keep was creating accommodations. “Thank you. Let’s go, Angelo, before you get into more trouble.” As Amaryllis passed them, Arum could not quite read the look on her face. Trying to decode it, Arum could see fond annoyance, perhaps mixed with confusion and worry, though over what Arum could not decide, or did not want to know.

As they left, Arum did his best to keep himself calm, if only for his poet’s sake. “Why don’t we find somewhere comfortable to sit, and we can discuss this privately, Honeysuckle.” Damien nodded, and Arum led the way to a way to another room of the Keep. This area was one that had appeared soon after the humans had started spending more time with Arum. The main attraction to it for all three was the large hammock-like structure the Keep had made, close enough to a human bed for Damien and Amaryllis, but still comfortable for Arum as well. This was useful for naps on lazy days, or resting after the busy nature of their individual lives, as well as for other purposes. As tempting as simply sending Damien to sleep this off was, though, Arum instead settled the two of them into a pair of chairs grown nearby, one of which had been grown specifically for his long legs and four arms. “Here we are. You may. . . speak your heart, if you wish, Damien.”

Along the way, Damien had lost some of the composure he had gathered himself to gain, judging by his difficulty in concentrating and the high pitch that had invaded his voice again. “Yes, well, where to begin?” Damien gestured wildly as he spoke, as if to snatch the right words from the air. “You. . . we. . . the three of us have been figuring out how we. . . fit together.” At this, Damien folded his two hands together, but looked up at Arum, as if apologizing for the incomplete metaphor. Understanding, Arum put one scaly hand over the other two, which caused Damien to beam at him. “In pairs, and as the three of us, through talking this through, and trying this out, we have built something. . . exquisite together. We are better as three, than as one and one and one, or even as any combination of two and one. At least, I feel that way, and I can tell Rilla does, too, though she tells me I speak too much on the matter.”

“I feel. . . as the both of you do. You know I do.” Difficult as it was to discuss matters of the heart, Arum felt he needed to try, at least for humans’ sake, especially for his over-emotional poet. “This time with you, and with Amaryllis, has made me happier than I believed possible, and more than I have ever felt I deserved. Though there have been difficulties, I would not give up a second of it for the world.” Unbidden, Arum’s mind flashed back to his trial at Fort Terminus. _Whether or not I deserve them, the two most beautiful blooms in the world, which I set free, have come back to me. _“But what of this concerns you, that you needed to speak to me?”

“In our discussion of such things, Rilla and I have both recounted to each other of how we met you, of the Saint-guided steps that brought us to where we are now." Damien started at a sudden thought. "Now that I think of it, I don’t believe either of us have told you about how Rilla and I met. Not as epic of a story, mind you, but part of the tale of our trio, I suppose. If you would like to hear it sometime. . . .”

Arum chuckled. “Any tale spun by you is a fine one to hear indeed, my poet. I would. . . like to hear the Tale of Sir Damien and Amaryllis of Exile’s Meeting. But I think you are distracting yourself from your point again, unless I am mistaken.”

“Quite right. I do seem to be doing that today.” Damien frowned, staring into the distance for a moment, then focusing once more. From far off, Arum heard a faint _thump_ of a sound, but as nothing else came of it, he chose to ignore it. “One thing that Rilla spoke of was her time in your keep for the first time.” _When I kidnapped her, kept her from you and all she held dear, you mean. _That had been a whole different, long discussion, between Amaryllis and himself. Though she told him, after some talk, that she no longer was angry at him or held any of his actions at the time against him, Arum still felt guilt for how he had treated both his humans, especially Amaryllis, before things had changed. His own mind still was working through this, as the three of them made this life together.

Strangely, this did not seem to be what Damien was referring to at all, as his tone did not portray something hurtful or shameful, but happy, playful even. “She told me how, though she almost hated you at first, Rilla grew to be curious about you, which in turn grew into care and love. At first, it seemed to her only her natural wonder and interest in what she does not understand. One of the many amazing things about our Rilla, wouldn’t you agree?” Arum made a chuckling noise of agreement. “But it blossomed into love, both hers . . . and yours, too. Why, Rilla even let me listen to some of her tapes, so I heard it first hand. Flustered speech, generosity while still attempting to seem uncaring, lifting her in unrestrained joy.” Damien’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he teased Arum, poking at him with each point. With anyone else, such mockery would have led Arum to snap, either with his teeth or his words, but he could not bear to do so against Damien. The poet slowed, and his tone changed from teasing to soft, melancholy. “The gruff, yet sad way that you forced her to depart, your voice aching with what you could not say.” Damien caressed Arum’s face, which at first made him flinch away. He fought against that instinct, and let himself instead lean in to the touch, to feel the man’s presence against him. “I don’t think I could have bore listening, if I had not known that was not the end of the story.”

Tracing the path that his affection for Amaryllis had taken brought Arum through many memories, both of joy and pain, some of which he bristled at even the idea of revisiting. “And what of it, tktktktktktktk? Yes, I fell for our Amaryllis, and apparently, she for me, though I could not conceive of it then, and scarce believe it now, at times. Just as you and I started as enemies, so did Amaryllis and myself, though circumstances have improved our lives immensely. This is not news, though, honeysuckle. What new change, what revelation in your mind has left you so distressed?”

“Just as you and I. . . .” Damien began, echoing Arum’s words. For a moment, he trailed off, whether lost in memory or only in a fogged mind, it was hard to tell. “Yes, after Rilla told her story, I also told mine . . . or rather, ours. Of our duels, first in the Citadel, then in the grove outside of it. At first, it was similar to any other story I had told Rilla before of my knightly adventures, defending the Citadel from those who would harm it. You were an invader, a beast, and nothing more.” Arum’s own memory flashed to that first duel, annoyed at the interruption and desperate to get away from this strange human, whether by trickery or by knife point. He had been surprised by Damien’s mercy, even more so when it also helped him toward his goal at the time. Arum had left the human Citadel with the Queen’s scarf, a deep confusion, and emotions that he did not want to exist and refused to acknowledge that he felt. “But soon. . . . Do you know, even as I prepared for our second duel, I could feel the stirrings of my heart? Back then, I could not recognize them as such, but they both excited and frightened me. That is . . . what I was thinking of, speaking of when you encountered me that night.”

_You thought too much on the matter, silly poet, and I refused to think on it at all. My mind was only on my traps, on being rid of what I repeatedly told myself was a bother and nothing more. If I let myself think on how the human intrigued me, with his words and his mercy, his cleverness and his strength, I would not have been able to do what I felt I must. “_That battle thrilled me to the core, in ways I had never felt. I fear you have ruined me against all other duels, for none can compare to you, my heart.” Damien said, as he rested his head on Arum’s shoulder, leaning his body against the monster. Arum could almost read his mind, knowing that he was thinking of that day, when Arum’s body had been pressed so close against him for the first time. Damien’s cheeks were especially rosy, not just because of his current state. Arum’s frill flared, though he tried to suppress it, betraying that his mind was roving through the same memory.

“I recall that well, my tempting knight. You are just as succulent a morsel as I imagined you would be that day.” To illustrate his point, Arum flicked his tongue across Damien’s neck, resulting in a higher pitched giggle than usual. Yet after, Damien quieted, and looked to Arum, thoughtfully, expectantly. “Yes, I suppose. . . if I think on it, that is when. . . my emotions. . . my feelings for you came about. Perhaps even sooner, but that is when I . . . acted on them first. Though I gave other reasons. . . even then, I could not bear a world where you didn’t exist, or that I would not see you again. That is what fuelled my mercy, the bandaging of your wounds, the demand for a rematch- mirroring what you had done the day before, for similar reasons, I suppose. Of course, I thought nothing would come of it. A monster and your enemy. . . there was no reason to believe that I would not continue to be alone, that my heart would be satisfied, let alone doubly so. The universe had other plans for us, though, for which I am grateful.” Arum ran a hand through Damien’s hair, normally something that was enjoyable and even comforting to him. Now, strangely, Damien instead sat up, moving away slightly, agitated, which confused Arum even more, especially after such a confession.

“I am glad to hear so, my love. Yet this only proves what my mind guessed, and makes my heart ache for our Rilla. When we were first working through . . . us, it felt as though Rilla had this all figured out, since she had thought on it more, or at least . . . come to terms with her feelings faster. Saints above, but she is wise, our Amaryllis! So it is not a surprise, but it was difficult at first, to . . . catch up, to be on the same footing. It was like. . . firing arrows at a target far away. Yet it became easier and my arrows were more accurate with more focus and a decreasing distance, until finding the mark at last.” _Ever with the metaphors, little poet, even as his words are hidden within the fog of his brain. _With the small part of his mind not focusing on Damien’s words, Arum registered a rustling sound just outside their room. _Nosy Keep. We will have to have a discussion later._

“But I have realized. . . . We all remember well I was the first to. . .” Damien hesitated, which Arum recognized as struggling for poetic words to convey his thoughts. “. . . make my feelings for you manifest, after the battle at the Terminus.” Arum couldn’t hold back a rattle within his throat, remembering that first kiss. _I bared myself to you, honeysuckle, body and soul. But since it meant keeping you, I am glad I did, and would do so again without hesitation. The immediate reward for my efforts certainly helped. _“Rilla later told me how she had _thought _of kissing you, and even confessed so when neither of us could hear. But you and I were the first to do so. And then I thought. . . Oh Saints. . . and now I know. . . I was also the first in _feeling_ love for you, and the first in gaining those feelings in return, though minds and hearts were in conflict until the Saints brought us back together fully." 

Damien stood, becoming frantic in his movement. “As I said at our first meeting, I am no mathematician, but I know that I had. . .” Damien frowned, looking at his fingers and counting on them in a way that would be extremely comical, if Arum had not been working very hard at taking him seriously. “. . . I had a great deal of time that Rilla did not, an advantage that is most unknightly of me. And that is what has weighed on my heart like a stone. Indeed, I almost had kept it to myself, as to not burden either of you. But today, as my desire to see you again grew, so did the need to lift this weight from myself.” He sighed. “Do not tell Rilla. As I said, I fear to hurt her, and would rather cause my own pain a thousand times over before doing so. But I had to . . . speak my heart.”

That _is what made Damien so distressed? _Arum thought. _Silly honeysuckle, fretting over this! But it is like him, to be so worried that things are fair, and that he is not slighting another, especially not our Amaryllis. _“You are concerned. . . because. . . you and I . . . developed feelings. . . for each other before me and Amaryllis . . . by a week or two.” Arum said, doing his best to keep his tone and face neutral, to not laugh at what Damien felt and worried over. “And because. . . we were the first to kiss. . . even though I kissed Amaryllis soon after.” Damien nodded, apparently not hearing the faint amount of disbelief and humor that had snuck into Arum’s voice. _Well, if that is what is making him so anxious, I can assuage his fears. Poor worrier needs it. _“Come here then, honeysuckle, for I have the solution for you. My brilliant mind has thought of what your limited human one did not. Not surprising, but I am glad to help.”

“And what is the answer to my conundrum, my Saint-sent dear monster?” Instead of simply sitting back in his own chair, Damien took the opportunity to lounge across Arum’s, so that he was sitting mostly in his lap, supported by one of his pairs of arms. Whether it was the potential for his mind to be put to ease or his drink-addled lack of inhibitions that caused the change, Arum did not know, but he felt a surge of affection toward the knight. Though it was difficult, Arum attempted to address him and his fears earnestly, in a way that Damien would see as fixing the issue.

“If you feel that you have an unfair advantage over our Amaryllis, well, that just won’t do. The only solution to this unequal favor is to tip the scales in the other direction, so to speak." For a brief moment, Arum was distracted by a sound just outside the room, a laugh quickly stopped as soon as it was realized. _I'll get to you, later. _Arum thought, and continued. "Since you have made me aware of this, I will do my best to make things right and balance out our relationship. Amaryllis may have more of all of those signs of affection you humans are so fond of, kisses and such, whatever pleases her. I will be sure to make up for lost time, until you are satisfied that justice is done.”

Arum couldn’t help a toothy grin at this prospect. Once he had, more or less, come to terms with his love for his two humans, Arum had found that it was delightful to sneakily find all the little ways to make them smile or laugh, to be their cause of joy. It was a new concept to him, having others who cared for him and desired to make him happy, without any ulterior motive, and for whom he had no greater desire to return the favor. (The Keep, though dearer than life to him for as long as he could remember, did not quite count in the same way.) With the three of them together, Arum even found pleasure in the happiness of Amaryllis and Damien without him, so that merely watching from afar or even occurrences entirely out of his presence gave him satisfaction at the thought. This was the most unexplainable and most thrilling part of this love for his humans, the idea of which Arum would have found ridiculous not long ago.

The soft smile on Damien's face seemed to show that he was agreeable to this plan. Like Arum found himself doing, Damien's mind looked to be wandering in thoughts about his loves. _My sweet poet, so pure in your love for us both, so selfless. _Before Damien could even think to protest, Arum swept him up in his arms and carried him to the bed. After an initial grasp of surprise, Damien laughed aloud. Arum couldn't help but join him, his low rattle a contrast to Damien drink-addled voice. "Of course, you shall have to be wary on my behalf, that I do not overcompensate in the other direction, and slight you instead, honeysuckle." Arum said, grinning still as he carefully laid Damien down, then stretched himself out beside him. "I must be careful indeed, to keep my humans. . . satisfied." The monster nibbled at Damien's ear, which yielded a happy whine from the man- and a very similar noise was suddenly heard just outside the room.

_Oh, I see. _Realization dawned on Arum. _Our Amaryllis thinks she can be sneaky. Let us fix that. _Arum locked eyes with Damien and put a clawed finger to his lips, another on his own. Damien nodded, looking confused but trusting. Softly, Arum snuck to the door, then pounced and grabbed Amaryllis. Arum was drowned in noises of delight from Damien and halfhearted protest from Amaryllis. He carried her, spinning her with purpose until he was in just the right spot to drop her onto the bed. She and Damien untangled bodies and limbs, knowingly leaving space between them for Arum. He slid into the empty space, a dance the three had become well-practiced in. _My favorite feeling, my favorite place, is right here._ Arum could not stop himself from thinking.

He nuzzled his snout into Amaryllis' hair. "You know, I almost thought those noises were the Keep spying on us." A loud trio of notes could be heard around them, which Arum knew was the Keep in a huff. _How dare you?_ _I would never!_ It seemed to say, a declaration nowhere near to the truth. "Turns out, Damien, our little herbalist is too curious for her own good." Arum shared a knowing smile with Damien, then continued kissing (or his version of it) down the side of Amaryllis’ face and neck. Even as he did so, Arum tried to keep up the annoyed tone of someone being intruded upon. Of course, it was easily evident that Amaryllis knew better.

“That’s me, all right.” She agreed happily. “Figured I’d check on you two, maybe get in on some cuddle action if you were done talking. Glad I did, too.” Amaryllis stretched around him momentarily to kiss Damien, who had been watching his loves with a dazed look that could not entirely be credited toward his state of mind. This lasted just a moment, then she quickly shifted back the way she had been, leaning even more into Arum’s touch.

“I take it that means that the annoying, loud knight has been taken care of, tktktktktktktk?” Damien started, just for a moment, as if he was almost going to protest this description of his “best friend and rival.” Instead, he shook his head, idly fidgeting with one of Arum’s unoccupied hands near him.

“Yup. The Keep made Angelo a nice balcony room- thank you again, Keep-” A soft trill rang through the air. _Of course, glad to help. _“-and he fell asleep practically before his head hit the pillow. And for once, that is not an exaggeration. When I say _fell_ asleep and _hit_ the pillow, I am being quite literal. He _fell_ bodily into the bed, almost quicker than the Keep could create it. Pretty sure he was snoring as the vines were still coming together." Amaryllis hesitated, just for a moment. "After that, I admit I was curious about what you were saying, Damien. So, the Keep showed me where you were- I mean, I would have found you anyway, it’s our bedroom, but it helped.” The Keep had been _tut, tut_-ing, making an almost motherly noise, but this quickly turned apologetic in tone. Amaryllis ducked her head, sitting up away from Arum to look Damien in the eyes. “I know you wanted. . . . a private conversation. So, Damien, I am so sorry I snooped. I just . . . wanted to make sure you were okay. . . and Arum. . . and us. And us, is so. . . fragile right now, I just needed to know. . . but I am sorry.”

Damien blinked, mind taking in her words just a bit slower than usual. “You are. . . forgiven, my dear. ‘Twas something I was going to speak of to you. . . eventually, I suppose, once I had worked it through in my own mind. But I felt it best to speak with Arum about first. It seemed. . . both too important and too silly, at times between the two, to bring up with you, my sweet Rilla. It weighed on me, yet I had a hard time articulating how or why.” Damien sat bolt upright in the bed, jostling the others, and wrung his hands. “Oh, you must think me such a fool, my wise, lovely Rilla. To let my mind wind and wind, never ceasing in torturing itself, when it would have been such a relief just to speak my heart! I am glad I did, certainly, but too late, too late! Saint Damien, may you strike me down for such fooloshness! Oh, to keep this from you, and our dear Arum, I am so sorry! I do not deserve either of you, let alone both! Oh, Saint Damien, your tranquility. . . .”

“Peace, honeysuckle.” Arum shifted, sitting up and holding Damien’s hands in two of his own, firm and grounding. “True, it is good to share your thoughts, your feelings, your heart. But it is not as if I . . . or Amaryllis for that matter. . . have not been guilty or keeping things in. And probably for lesser reasons than to spare the feelings of the two of us. Am I correct, Amaryllis?”

“Remarkably insightful, Arum. Damien the poet knight must be rubbing off on you.” She grinned, both at the gentle nudging they frequently shared and at the double entendre. “I am glad this has come out, no matter what brought you to finally say it out loud, so we could talk through it.” Amaryllis stretched out toward Damien, who dutifully held one of her hands, the other of his still wrapped up in two of Arum’s. The monster brought his other arms around Amaryllis, completing their little circle, happy to encircle his two humans.

With a sigh, Amaryllis glanced toward Arum, then locked eyes with Damien. “I. . . I am. . . first off, I am so. . . flattered, and humbled at how much you were thinking about. . . keeping it fair, and making sure I. . . get enough love, I suppose you’d say. I mean, you would say it much more eloquently, but you know what I mean.” She chuckled.then, she turned to Arum. “And Arum. . . thank you for helping him through this, and . . . . I can already tell you are doing as he asked. So. . . thank you.” She looked once more toward Damien. “But you don’t need to worry on my account. I don’t feel a lack. . . or resent you or anything, for that bit of extra time. In fact, I thought on it, and I’m genuinely happy for you.” Amaryllis raise her eyebrows conspiratorially. “And as for that first kiss, I actually should congratulate you for that one. Like you said, I thought about it, but you were the first to kiss our lovely lizard. That took a lot of working through your your own issues and feelings, and a lot of courage. In some ways, I wasn’t even quite there yet, so you win in that regard. I’m proud of you for it, and you should be proud, too, Damien.”

The poet in question smiled. “You know, my sweet Rilla, with your blessing. . . I suppose I am.” Damien kissed Arum fervently, reenacting that fateful first one and many since.

“Do I have any say in this?" Arum asked, in mock protest. "I mean, I had to deal with both of you silly humans, and the wretched emotions you two forced on me. As well as adapting to your strange human ways time and again. Does that count for something?”

“Nope.” Amaryllis quickly retorted, though Damien just a speedily and much more fervently countered with many confirmations and affirmations of love, enough to have easily made Arum sick not terribly long ago. The herbalist glanced between the two of them in thought. “Just kidding, Arum. We do appreciate that, truly we do, don’t get me wrong.” Her soft smile suddenly grew into a wicked grin. “Actually, if you are going to worry about time, and affection, and love, and fairness. . . oh, Damien, I have a secret to tell only you, as well.” Puzzled, and most likely intrigued by the tone of her voice, Damien moved closer toward Amaryllis. She in turn gently pushed Arum backwards, so he was laying down and there was some space between him and his loves.

Luckily for Arum, though she made a show of whispering to Damien, this was just as effective as the poet’s own had been earlier, though this was much more likely to be on purpose to tease Arum, than a lack of subtlety. “You were worried that you and Arum had an advantage of a few weeks and one kiss! Saints, Damien! You and I had _years_ on him, _years _we were together without our poor Lord Arum. Missing out on_ all_ that entails, from the humans he now cares about so much, though he can’t seem to admit it too often.” The dawning look on Damien’s face concerned, but mostly excited Arum, though he scarcely knew, let alone could describe, what it meant. “Now Damien, what do you think we should do about that?”

Scarcely a second after her statement was done, Arum found out just what Damien planned to do about that, promptly joined by Amaryllis. Just like Amaryllis- and just as Arum knew Damien felt, too- Arum could not help but feel loved, letting whatever was in the past fall away into the past, reveling in the now. They would still have problems and concerns, the issues that had been brought up that day and many more. But for now, the scales were balanced, and his humans- though one was giddy and the other smug- were happy. Damien need not worry- though that could not be helped, as it was his nature. Still, if he needed reminding, or if Amaryllis needed to know his love, Arum was happy to oblige, for he knew his humans felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> My original thought: Between Damien and Rilla, Damien "won" when wooing the lizard: first to flirt with and fall in love with him, first to have Arum love him back, first to kiss him. I wondered how Damien would take that, and wrote this. Rilla's "secret" to counter Damien's occured to me as well, shortly after. Naturally, she would be happy for her boys, but being the scientific genius, and devious person she is, Rilla would be able to see all sides of this equation, as well as what fun it would be to inform her boys of her thought process. :)


End file.
